Choji Marukura
Choji "Marucho" Marukura es un personaje principal en la serie de anime, Bakugan, La Batalla Carácter Es un chico rico y generoso que se especializa en Aquos. Él es el cerebro de los peleadores, es como una enciclopedia andante. Le encanta jugar Bakugan y trabajar en sus estrategias. Solía ser muy obediente a sus padres por miedo, pero eso cambió cuando se unió a los peleadores, sin embargo todavía es muy obediente. Ahora no se arrepiente de lo pasado, darse cuenta de que sólo quería hacer felices a sus padres. Marucho tiene un mayordomo llamado Kato, aunque Kato no suele star más con Marucho, debido al hecho de que Kato se encuentra trabajando para el padre de Marucho. Anime Bakugan, La Batalla Su compañero es Aquos Preyas, al que obtiene cuando lo ve en una fiesta en su casa, que leegó a Wardington 6 meses antes de este suceso. Preyas fue enviado a la dimensión de la perdición en la batalla de Marucho con Klaus Von Hertzon que hizo que Marucho los siguera por un porlat, Marucho lo siguió. Más tarde, cuando Klaus se muestra con Preyas Dan y Runo encuentran una manera de conseguir a Preyas de nuevo mediante el uso de el poder Luz Pura. Preyas se multiplicó en un Bakugan dos caras llamado Ángel y Diablo al dar una vuelta para arriba. A diferencia de los otros Bakugan sin embargo, Preyas se multiplica cuando se desarrolla, por lo que Marucho tiene que mantener la evoluchión de Preyas. Se multiplica en Preyas Angelo / Preyas Diablo. Preyas también tiene un movimiento llamado "Cambio de atributo" con el que puede tomar ventaja de la carta portal del rival. Cuando Marucho estaba siendo probado por Frosch tuvo que luchar una versión antigua de sí mismo, el que siempre escuchaba a sus padres. Esto lo enfermó, pero fue capaz de aceptar su pasado y cómo lo que es hoy y pasa la prueba. Cuando pelearon contra Dan con Preyas y Preyas Angelo / Preyas Diablo estaba en el séptimo. Preyas Angelo / Preyas Diablo no están en Nueva Vestroia. Cuando estaba en Vestroia luchó Aquos - Ventus híbridos Taygen y Hairadee junto a Shun. En un principio sólo luchó Taygen pero luego se unió al darse cuenta de que ambos eran capaces de utilizar tanto Aquos y Ventus. A continuación, los derrotó con una relación de Diagonal con Ventus y Haos con Angelo y Skyress, y luego un Pyrus y Darkus con Preyas y Diablo, derrotándolos. Más tarde se pelearon contra Taygen una vez más junto a las JJ Dolls Jenny y Jewels y lo derrotó. Él es más corto, más pequeño y más jóven que los otros peleadores. Su estilo de batalla gira en torno a su mente que la utiliza para predecir y dominar a su oponente. Le gusta ver programas de cocina con Preyas y Preyas piensa es bastante divertido, aunque nadie más lo hace. Bakugan, Nueva Vestroia Marucho vuelve en Bakugan, Nueva Vestroia, después de Dan Kuso y Drago en llegaran a el nuevo mundo. Cuando los Vexos dieron el primer ataque contra Dan y Mira Clay, se queda atrás y observa la nueva forma de batalla. Marucho después se une a la Resistencia y le dan ropa nueva. Por la Misión de Marucho, está decepcionado consigo mismo, ya que es parte de la Resistencia, pero no tiene un Bakugan Aquos (O Mira, Baron Leltoy y Ace Grit no pudieron atrapar a uno o perdieron los que tenían) (en la versión en Inglés y latino se dice que no tiene ningún Pyrus yrus Bakugan).Marucho decide alejarse un poco para buscar uno. Al caminar por la selva, se ve atrapado en una trampa tendida por una llamada Bakugan Elfin, que se parece a Sailor Moon. Elfin le da un poco de comida mientras ella explica cómo sabía de Preyas antes de que fue capturado. Marucho decide que debe formar un equipocon ella, pero Elfin quiere probar a Marucho para ver si en realidad es el "socio ideal" para ella. En eso son atacados por Mylene, quien estaba llevándose todos los Bakugan Aqous. Marucho y Elfin pelean contra ella e iban ganando hasta que ella saca a su bakugan trampa, Tripod Theta. Marucho se desmaya y es rescatado por Shun. Tras esto, Elfin reconoce a Marucho como su dueño y se hace su Guardian Bakugan. . En Corriendo Por La Libertad, invoca a Elfin con el fin de ahuyentar a algunos guardias, así como cuando están fuera de Ciudad Alfa, habla con los Bakugans liberados. thumbEn El visitante sorpresa y Cruzando el portal, Shadow Prove desafío a Marucho y a Elfin queestaba bloqueando el portal bajo las órdenes del Príncipe Hydron.Se las arregla para derrotar a Shadow , para gran vergüenza de Shadow y el fastidio de Mylene . Sin embargo, Marucho es derrotado por Volt Luster cuando el equipo está dividido, y desaparecen Ace y Shun. Luego es liberado por Mira y Spectra Phantom y logra escapar de Ciudad Beta con los demás. Mientras que en Ciudad Gamma Marucho peleójunto a Shun contra Mylene y Shadow y ganan él y Shun. El propósito de que Marucho peleara en Ciudad Gamma era que Dan y Ace pudieran destruir el tercer controlador dimensional. En El acenso de Spectra , ayuda a Dan y a Mira a derrotar a Spectra, pero los superó facilmente el nuevo Helios MK2 con sus poderes combinados. Después de que la resistencia va a la Tierra, Marucho les permite a todos quedarse en su mansión y pone un escudo para que los Vexos no seran capaces de rastrearlos, siempre y cuando se quedaran en la casa. En Elfin en fuga , vuelve a luchar contra Shadow Prove y Hydron con Preyas y Elfin y aunque gana, Elfun pierde la energía de atibuto Aquos . En Emboscada, él y Ace pelean contra Shadow Prove y Lync Volan . Pierden debido a la trampa de campo y la engergía de atributo Dakus es robada de Percival. Después de que Keith se une a la Resistencia al final de la última resistencia de Spectra, él y Marucho empezar a trabajar en el armamento de Drago llamado JetKor en Fusión De Confusión. Después de algunas pruebas en el IB con el prototipo, se las arreglan para tener éxito en su creación. En Furia Final , después de que él, Preyas , Elfin y el resto de la Resistencia derrotaron a la Alternativa, Akwimos se convierte en su nuevo Compañero para Invasores Gundalianos. Bakugan, Invasores Gundalianos Él es el más inteligente de los peleadores y tiene un nuevo compañero en Invasores Gundalianos. Su nuevo compañero es Akwimos. Después de Ren le dio nuevos Datos Fantasma, Marucho creó el IB que permite a todos los Peleadores Bakugan en todo el mundo a luchar entre ellos. Él dijo que había terminado el IB al mundo entero, y ocupó el puesto # 3 en el ranking del IB. Le dio su primer Bakugan a Jake, que es una copia digital de Coredem Subterra, el Bakugan Subterra que llegó al IB, cuando recibió los Datos fantasma. En una pelea con Dan contra Sid Arkale y Lena Isis, Marucho no duró mucho, ya que Akwimos terminó mostrando una debilidad al veneno de Phosphos. Marucho fue capaz de ayudar a Drago al anular la carta de poder de Sid, que l permite a Dan a ganar la pelea. Después que Fabia le gana a Jesse, Ren huye sin admitir que el Gundalianos son los que atacaron a los Neathianos, y Marucho es el único que cree que Ren es inocente. Luego que luchó contra Ren y reveló su equipo nuevo armamento, Gigarth. Ganó y se dio cuenta de que Ren estaba mintiendo todo el tiempo. Marucho y Jake lucharon contra Sid y Casey con el Akwimos real y el Coredem real. Al final, ganan, y Marucho captura Al Buz Hornix de Casey. Marucho hace un avatar de sí mismo que pelea junto a Fabia contra Lena y Zenet. Luego se cuela para tratar de cerrar el IB. Ren le encuentra y le dice de su pasado. También inserta un virus informático para permitir que los peleadores entraran sin que ellos se enteraran. En el episodio 14, luchó junto a los Neathianos y se convirtió en uno de los caballeros del Castillo con el resto de los peleadores. En el episodio 15, Marucho y Jake se enfrentaron a Airzel y Mason Brown con el fin de ganar suficiente tiempo para que Dan, Shun y Fabia regeneraran el segundo escudo. Marucho también demuestra su valentía como una brillante estratega militar mediante la presentación de una estrategia de señuelo para distraer a los Gundalianos mientras tratan de reactivar el segundo escudo. En el episodio 19, pelea junto a Fabia contra Ren y Nurzak. Durante la batalla, Marucho revela que todavía no se ha olvidado de la traición de Ren y se pone muy sentimental y enojado. Más tarde, la el Orbe Sagrado envía un tornado de dimensión como una advertencia, poniendo así fin a la batalla. Después, de regreso al palacio, Marucho, dijo que el Orbe actuó como lo hizo debido a que dos amigos estaban luchando en el campo de batalla. Marucho luego dice que a pesar de que los demás pensarán que está loco, cree que Ren volverá a los peleadores. Marucho se enfrenta a Stoica, cuando el emperador Barodius lanza otro ataque, y termina por perder. Sin embargo, recupera su amistad con Ren. Shun y Marucho ayudan a Dan a llegar al interior del castillo de Gundalian para rescatar a Jake. Poco después, él y Shun se separan de Dan. Los dos terminan peleando Gill y Airzel. A pesar de que logró derrotar a Airzel, aún así perdieron a Gill y huyeron. Luchó contra Jake después de que se disfraza de la Guardia Gundaliana, pero la batalla terminó siendo un empate cuando la fuerza de Akwimos y los ataques de Coredem lo sacó de la fortaleza Gundaliana. Fue capturado por Shun y Hawktor. Él decide quedarse y luchar contra Airzel y Strikeflier, pero con el tiempo se retira y se encuentra con el resto de su equipo para una batalla contra Airzel, Gill, Stoica, y Kazarina. Ellos ganan y se retiran a Neathia, dejando atrás a la batalla de Fabia contra Kazarina. En Neathia, él lucha hasta la muerte con Zenet y Kazarina tras la Hipnosis de Contestir. Ella se une a los Caballeros del Castillo en la lucha contra Barodius y Dharak Phantom. Trató de pelear contra Dharak Phantom, pero fue derrotado en un solo golpe. Él es despertado por el poder prohibido de Linehalt, y más tarde se despide de Akwimos, los Neathianos, y los Gundalianos antes de ser teletransportado a la Tierra. Bakugan Bakugan, La Batalla * Aquos Preyas ** Aquos Angelo/Diablo Preyas * Aquos Siege * Aquos Stinglash * Aquos Limulus * Aquos Juggernoid * Aquos Terrorclaw * Aquos Robotallion Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia *Aquos Preyas(Primer Compañero- Se reunen en el episodio 26) *Aquos Elfin (Nuevo Comapñero- Recivido en el episodio 4) **Aquos Minx Elfin (Nuevo Comapñero- Evoluciona en el episodio 27) *Aquos Akwimos (Nuevo Comapañero- Clon Digital obtenido en el episodio 52) *Aquos Tripod Theta (Trampa Bakugan ) *Aquos Wontu Bakugan, Invasores Gindalianos *Aquos Akwimos *Gigarth (Armamento) *Ventus Buz Hornix (Ganado a Casey) Trivia * Marucho is not the best runner as shown in episode 9 of Bakugan: New Vestroia. * Marucho is also a bit of a klutz. * The dot on his head is possibly a birthmark, but it gets smaller as he gets older. * Marucho is one of the youngest Bakugan players known in the Anime. * In New Vestroia, he's the second youngest in the Resistance, the youngest being Baron Leltoy. * Marucho has the most Guardians with two or one under his ownership, as Shun only has Ingram after Storm Skyress decided to stay in New Vestroia, Drago being Dan's only Guardian, and all of the other characters being absent from the events of one other season. * All of Marucho's current Guardian Bakugan have powers of more than one attribute . The only exception was digital clone Akwimos, but after Fabia Sheen arrived, Marucho received the real Akwimos. Another interesting fact about this is that all of his Guardian Bakugan (except Angelo/Diablo Preyas and Trister) are able to change into Darkus. * Marucho believes the Trap Bakugan can't talk because they have their own form of communication. * On the official poster of the Resistance (Go to Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia), Marucho is in his Season 1 outfit. * Jake often calls him "Lil Maruch" but he calls him just "Marucho" in the Japanese Version. * Most of his Guardians have a laid-back attitude. The one exception being Trister. * Marucho has a strong relationship with Ren, as he helped make Bakugan Interspace happen, before he learns that Ren lied to the Brawlers the whole time. As seen in Mechtanium Surge, they are still close friends. * The name Marucho comes from Maru'''kura Cho'ji'.''' * He is one of the four characters that stay main characters; the other three are Dan Kuso, Drago, and Shun Kazami. * His personality is similar to Rekuta from Duel Masters in that he possesses a high level of intelligence, and he also tends to worry when an opponent pulls out a surprise ability that may nullify that of his own Bakugan, or surpass the power of the latter. * All of his Guardian Bakugan are all a little immature. * He has had the most Guardian Bakugan over the course of the series, with six total. * Marucho says the key to his battling skills is because "his brain is an encyclopedia with strategies for all of his opponents", while Shun has "amazing skill" and Dan has "overwhelming power". * Even though he has lose many battles in the original series he was ranked 5. * Even though he made Bakugan Interspace and made it possible for everyone (with help from Ren), nobody seems to recegonize him (as shown in episode 12 of Mechtanium Surge, when Rafe and Paige seemed surprised by this fact) and people often underestimate him. * Since he is the owner of Bakugan Interspace, he has the power to ban or not let people enter Bakugan Interspace who uses BakuNano's to create massive distruction. However, because he gave up his administratives duties to the computer systems - he may not have as much power over Bakugan Interspace as he did in Gundalian Invaders. * Marucho appears to be slightly taller in Mechtanium Surge and no longer has the ponytail he used to have in New Vestroia and Gundalian Invaders. * He, along with Shun, are the only ones to change Guardian Bakugan every season. * In Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, Marucho was the only Castle Knight shown to use the Aquos attribute. * All of his Guardian Bakugan have been able to talk and move their mouth like normal people would. * He is the only one of the first original Battle Brawlers who is not in love with anyone, niether in the anime or among fans. However, he does seems to have a crush on Katie in the Bakugan: The Evo Tournament. Gallery Bakugan Battle Brawlers File:Marucho.JPG|Marucho and Preyas File:Marucho_&_Preyas.JPG|Marucho and Preyas 81.jpg|Marucho with Preyas and Angelo Image24.png Marucho2.PNG Marucho_after_losing_Preyas.png Bakugan ep 46 12.png Bakugan ep 46 8.png Bakugan ep 46 5.png Bakugan ep 46 3.png Marucho...png Tg.png Hb.png hj.png Frosch and Clone Marucho.jpg Bygy1.png 27.jpg S1Marucho.jpg Bakugan: New Vestroia File:008.PNG|Marucho and Elfin File:Marucho and Elfin.PNG|Marucho and Elfin Marucho New Vestroia.PNG|Marucho in New Vestroia. Marucho ability.png|Marucho activating an ability File:Elfin_Marucho.jpg|Elfin and Marucho Marucho Intermission Japanese.PNG|Marucho and Elfin on Japanese Intermission File:Minx_Elfin_Marucho.jpg Maruchowel.png 40.png Snapshot - 4.jpg|Marucho in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Snapshot - 5.jpg|Marucho with Shun and Alice in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Bakugan Brawlers Resistance.jpg|Bakugan Brawlers Resistance Ep 4 4.png Ep 4 2.png ep_4_8.png ep_4_14.png Marucho as the Masked Brawler.png|Marucho as the Masked Brawler M & E.png 2011-07-15 1257.png 2011-07-15 1254.png 2011-07-22 1202.png 2011-07-22 1214.png marucho at the beach with preyas and elfin.jpg|Marucho at the Beach with Preyas and Elfin Sim1.png|Marucho's first apeparace in a Resistance uniform. 49.jpg|Marucho showing Bakugan Interspace Marucho getting ready to scan Elfin.jpg|Marucho getting ready to scan Elfin 106.jpg|Marucho with Elfin 107.png Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders File:Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren and Jake Picture 216.png MaruchoRen-Interespace.jpg Marucho-Ren-sitting.jpg Marucho Crying GI.PNG|Marucho Crying. File:Marucho_crying.jpg File:Marucho_screaming.jpg File:Ren_and_marucho.jpg MaruchoRenhands.jpg MaruchoRen-friends.jpg File:185px-Marucho and Jake DR.png File:185px-Marucho and Ren goodbye DR.png Marucho DATA GI.PNG|Marucho looking for information. Marucho BakuMeter.PNG|Marucho with his BakuMeter. File:Akwimos_Marucho.jpg marucho_GI.png MaruchoRen.jpg|Ren and Marucho MaruchoReturns.png 1885.jpg Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge File:Dan-Marucho-Shun MS1.png|Marucho with Dan and Shun Martrintms.JPG|Marucho and Trister in the Intermission screen Marucho MS ability.png|Marucho activating an ability Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0056.jpg|Marucho activating an ability Dan, marucho, shun mechtanum surge.png|Marucho, Dan and Shun. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0020.jpg Tristarmarucho.JPG|Marucho and Infinity Tristar Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0012.jpg|Marucho and Tristar Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0024.jpg|Marucho and Shun at the cafe in Bakugan Interspace Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0025.jpg|Shun and Dan arguing while Marucho is watching Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0026.jpg|Marucho trying to tell Dan to stop hurting Shun Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1 2 1 0007.jpg hurt marucho.png marucho's dad.png|Marucho's dad asking Marucho to quit the Battle Brawlers p.bmp.jpg|Marucho and Shun tygybgt.png|Marucho with Alice in photo (EP 11) njnn.png jmji.png|Shun, Marucho and Dan in photo (EP 11) hnunh.png Marucho3.jpg Brawlers.jpg|Marucho with Spectra and the brawlers Bakumorph 1298725894.gif Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0003.jpg 2 1 0024.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0019.jpg Marucho-tears.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 9.50.20 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 11.42.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.27.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.21.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.16.51 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.19.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.56.15 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.52.31 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.04.34 PM.png|Marucho and Shun Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.39.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.09.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.14.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.17.34 PM.png|The Battle Brawlers in a Dimension Tunnel Maruch.png MTA.png|Marucho, Tristar and Accelerak Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.21.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.34.13 PM.png|Marucho and Rafe Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 2.44.40 PM.JPG|Marucho yelling at Dan 120.jpg Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 5.31.24 PM.JPG|Marucho trying to figure a way to get contact his Dad marucho and tristar.JPG|Marucho and Tristar with the Code Eve energy E.bmp.jpg|Marucho trying to tell Shun to take a rest from battling Others File:BA157_AB_SM_maruchothrow_F.jpg se01_ep03.jpg BK_BUS2_Marucho.jpg|IM Icon File:Marucho BD.JPG|Marucho on Bakugan Dimensions File:Marucho_BD_Site.JPG Marucho Gundalian Invaders.jpg Team25.jpg Marucho Markura and Elfin.jpg 7e.PNG File:Gi_marucho_akwimos_1280x1050.jpeg|Marucho and Akwimos at Bakugan.com marucho-bgi.png|IM Icon Morucho evolution pack haos.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (2).jpg|Marucho and Trister's official art from the Cartoon Network website. Card_NPC_Marucho.png|Marucho Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg 57.jpg|Dan, Shun and Marucho 78o87078.jpg section_down_marucho.jpg B2-aquos.jpg Battles